


"Don't let your parents hear it."

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_nextgen100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mulled wine, Wordcount: 100, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “This is my favourite thing about Christmas."
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"Don't let your parents hear it."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_NextGen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #212 'Mulled Wine'.

“This is my favourite thing about Christmas,” James says, as he stirs through the pan, smiling contently.

“What? Mulled wine?”

“No. This. Making it,” James says, finally taking his eyes off the pan, his cheeks flushed. “With you.”

“Your mum and dad are planning for Christmas all year, and these ten minutes in the kitchen are your favourite bit?” Teddy laughs, as he pulls him in for a hug. “Don’t let them hear it.”

“Forget I said it.”

“It’s my favourite bit too, you know?” Teddy admits, before kissing the top of his head, a loving smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
